


alleyway [wonhui]

by frostae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wonhui - Freeform, criminal!junhui, this is a very random AU i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostae/pseuds/frostae
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo had a peaceful, lovely life, until a stranger makes out with him.wonhui // completely platonic junhao





	alleyway [wonhui]

Jeon Wonwoo pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he cast a glance around the empty alleyway. He'd come to this place everyday after his visit to the library, and sort of get some alone time, because Seokmin and Soonyoung did not know that a place like this existed in the neighborhood.

 

The place always had the same eerie silence, which was occasionally broken by some crows hooting. The alleyway seemed like a low-key shady area where drug dealers would lurk about.

 

Wonwoo had never been afraid of this place. He enjoyed the silence alone, and would close his eyes and formulate thoughts and ideas — which he forgot the next morning.

 

He placed his bag full of heavy textbooks on the cemented pathway and leaned against the brick wall, which was covered in graffiti and said all kinds of nasty things (for example, "this world should go up my fucking ass" and also "fuck civilization"). On a usual day, sarcastic and sour Wonwoo would laugh, but today, well, today Wonwoo felt like a loner.

 

This was always the problem Wonwoo found in himself. He was really close to Seokmin and Soonyoung, no doubt, but every time he talked to them or they approached him he just felt so lonely, even though he was surrounded by a swarm of annoying people and he hung around with the two loudest people in the school.

 

Leaning his head back so that it banged onto the wall, Wonwoo observed the alleyway. The dumpster to the corner, the cluster of scrawny, rude cats to another, and the plain, silent, yet somewhat calming atmosphere around him.

 

But for some reason, Wonwoo felt that there was something.... _different._

 

He pushed himself off the wall and looked up. He was in the middle of two buildings and a dead end, but he heard something in the distance.

 

It sounded vaguely like.... _sirens?_

 

Then he heard footsteps. From above him.

 

He looked up, only to catch sight of a slim, tall, masked man, whose hair was covered with a beanie, running on the rooftop. In a swift and graceful action, he jumped down from the four-story building and landed expertly on the ground with both feet, casting a watchful eye around the alleyway.

 

It was only the man's eyes which were exposed, which were a captivating brown, and looked at Wonwoo, emotion unclear. Wonwoo, though, was scared out of his wits, and kept his gaze firmly on the masked man, looking at him eye-to-eye.

 

Then he could see a small twinkle in this man's eyes, and the man used his hand to pull off his mask and beanie, revealing almost inhumanly attractive features.

 

The man in front of Wonwoo now was _beautiful,_ with a regal face and a seemingly perfect and striking nose. His lips were curved into a small smirk, and his soft brown hair was tousled. He threw his beanie and mask aside, with such skill so that it landed right behind the dumpster, out of sight, and walked towards Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo was just so _frozen,_ because there was an insanely attractive man striding towards him, wearing a loose plain black tee and some skinny jeans (that fit him like a charm, oh my god, he looks so hot, Wonwoo thought) and a smirk.

 

The man's hands fell onto Wonwoo's shoulders and backed him towards the wall, and smoothly slid Wonwoo's jacket off.

 

"What are you d-doing....?" Wonwoo asked, gulping, and the man's smirk grew.

 

"Call me Jun," he said, winking seductively, before putting on Wonwoo's jacket.

 

And what the man did next freaked Wonwoo out even more.

 

"Jun" slammed his lips onto Wonwoo's, kissing him and pinning him to the wall while grinding naughtily against him. Wonwoo unknowingly let out a soft moan, and then realized that _a stranger in an alleyway is kissing me and grinding on me._

 

Wonwoo's next thought was _what the fuck?_

 

Wonwoo tried to push the man — Jun — off, by placing both his hands on the other's shoulders, but Jun was stronger than Wonwoo assumed him to be from his slim figure.

 

Wonwoo was _beyond_ surprised was Jun bit his lip, causing Wonwoo to do the classic gasp and let him slide his tongue in, and Wonwoo felt his eyes closing, enjoying the kiss of a stranger who was undeniably sexy though.

 

What Winwoo didn't notice was the sirens growing louder, and while Jun was still making out with him, three police cars arrived at the alleyway, blocking the exit.

 

Wonwoo opened his eyes, alarmed, and when he looked at the policeman, his eyes widened.

 

Pushing Jun off of him, he hissed loudly, "Jun, there's police!"

 

To which Jun replied, voice a bit more deeper than the last time he said something to Wonwoo, he said, "Stop dreaming baby, grind on me a bit _more..._ "

 

Wonwoo turned a precise shade of magenta, and he could see the policeman shake his head.

 

"Just two horny teens here, no sign of Wen." He said into a walkie-talkie. "We can leave."

 

Once the police left, Jun nibbled the edge of Wonwoo's ear before pushing himself off of the latter.

 

"Sorry about that, I needed to escape," Jun admitted, taking Wonwoo's jacket off and heading it back to its owner. "But it seems like you enjoyed it."

 

"W-Wait," Wonwoo said, ignoring the last comment, "You're Wen? The one the police was searching for?"

 

"That's me," Jun replied, flashing a flawless grin, and then grabbing hold of Wonwoo's wrist tightly. " _And you've seen too much._ "

 

 

* * *

 

Jun didn't wear his mask as he dragged Wonwoo, who Jun had knocked out, to Jun's and Minghao's shared house.

 

Jun and Minghao were the ultimate criminal duo of Seoul. Both had moved from China to hoard a living in a more thrilling way, they united, and before they knew it, Wen and The8 were the most famous criminals ever known.

 

Jun knocked the door patiently, and while he waited for Minghao to open the door, he glanced at Wonwoo.

 

Jun hadn't really taken in Wonwoo's features, but now as he absorbed his looks in slowly, he had to admit, Wonwoo was a really handsome young man, with sharp features and silky black hair.

 

The door opened to reveal a sleepy Minghao, who's choppy black hair was uncombed and in a mess.

 

"Who's this?" Minghao asked in Mandarin between a yawn, moving aside for Jun to bring in Wonwoo.

 

"He's this dude I used as an escape tool. He saw too much though. So I thought we should hold him here."

 

"What's his name?"

 

Jun smiled widely, feeling happy for no reason at all. Maybe it was the fact that Jun made out with him then knocked him out. Maybe it was the fact that Jun dug through Wonwoo's school bag to find out about him and read through his personal diary.

 

Or maybe it was the fact that Jun developed a small liking to this apparently introverted boy only by reading through his daily entries.

 

Jun's smile didn't falter when he answered, "Jeon Wonwoo."

**Author's Note:**

> this AU was really random lol it sorta just popped into my head. i'll be honest though, i really like this AU and this one isn't angst-y like my other ones.
> 
> i hope you all like it though!


End file.
